Halcyon
by Neferius
Summary: Three years have passed since the final angel. The children have grown and are living, relatively, normal lives. All that's left to do is to simply live and enjoy life. I can think of a few fun things to do to pass the time. Shinji x Harem. LEMON WARNING.


**A/N: This story takes place about three years after the series ended. For the sake of not pissing people off because of continuity, Third Impact was avoided and End of Evangelion never happened. Asuka remains mentally strong. Rei never blew up her Eva or merged with Lilith. Touji is alive and well. Gendo is alive and still a cock bite.**

**Amateur at work so if you came here expecting novel (yeah right) you will be disappointed. Don't blame me for any corniness since I doubt you should really care about how deep the plot is. This is a Lemon fanfic, not Shakespeare.**

**Warning:** The content you are about to read is adult oriented. I'd suggest parental guidance while viewing this story, but then again, they'd probably take the computer away from you if they saw what you actually do on this thing.

So, if you are under the legal age or do not have the mental capacity to handle mature content, then I suggest that you stop making love to you hand every night and get a life.

Don't even give me that look ladies, I'm talking to you too.

**¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · .**

**Halcyon**

**Chapter One**

**First Contact**

"I hate the smell of blood," whined Shinji Ikari as he began taking off his dripping plug suit. The three pilots had just finished another pointless sync test today. It's been more than three years since the last angel had attacked but they still make the pilots come in regularly in case of a surprise invasion. Now standing in the nude, Shinji placed his form-fitting suit on the bench next to him and grabbed a towel from his locker. Nice hot showers always helped get off the nasty smelling substance known as LCL.

A little ways down from the co-ed locker room were the co-ed showers. He always figured they were that way to save money. He was sure his father cared little about a person's privacy and was more concerned with cutting building costs. As soon as he arrived at the entrance, Asuka walked out and mumbled a good natured 'pervert' as she passed by him with a small smile on her face. Over the last few years the red headed pilot of Unit 02 has mellowed quite a bit. While she still tended to be a bit hot headed at times, Asuka had learned not to be so competitive and has a slight appreciation of Shinji and his natural abilities…like his massages and the way he angles his…well, that's another story for another time.

Since Asuka had just been in the showers, it was quite steamy. The German girl was notorious for taking boiling hot showers to make sure no more LCL was on her flawless body or in her shimmering hair. Shinji continued into the small room that had shower-heads all along the walls. Because of the steam, he failed to notice a single figure walk in through the doorway to start its own shower. He twisted the small knob on the wall and water began to cascade over his body. Grabbing for the soap he didn't notice that the other figure began walking towards him.

Shinji lathered up his whole body, making sure to pay extra attention to certain parts. As he began to put the soap back it slipped away from his soapy hand and landed on the ground in front of him. It was a small annoyance so he bent over to pick up the scented bar. It was as he was fully bent over that he noticed a pair of legs standing directly behind him. Worry began to immediately flow through his whole body.

'_This is just like that movie Misato made me watch last week.'_ Shinji thought as he began to panic. Unsure of what to do, he remained in the bent over position, so worried that he couldn't move. He finally freaked as two hands went on either side of his hips rather firmly and held onto him. This was it, he was no longer just the universe's bitch, but he was officially somebody's bitch. He just hoped that they'd be gentle.

"Ikari?" A soft female voice called out to him. He immediately took a closer at the legs behind him and noticed them to be rather thin and pale in color.

"Ayanami?" He asked as he finally stopped bending over and turned around. Immediately his face flushed as Rei Ayanami stood butt naked in her birthday suit right in front of him. "Wha-what do you want?" he questioned quickly, not really remembering that he, himself, was naked.

"I wished to acquire your assistance on some homework later but as you bent down you almost fell over." She stated rather simply, not aware that she had nearly given him a heart attack, or had gotten some Yaoi fan girls excited. Rei turned from the embarrassed boy and began to shower next to him. Shinji just gawked at the beautiful pilot of the prototype.

'_The carpet still matches the drapes.'_ He thought as his eyes wandered up and down her pale but quite perfect body. Quickly gaining as much composure as he could, Shinji remembered that she needed help with some homework.

"Which lesson was it?" He asked as he tried to unsuccessfully continue washing himself, a feat growing more and more difficult. Rei bent down to pick up the bar of soap Shinji had dropped earlier, giving him a nice view of her back side and a peak at her womanly flower. Rei grabbed the soap and started lathering herself up.

"Sexual Education." Rei stated as she rubbed the soap over her ample breasts in a circular motion around her slightly pink areolas.

"S-ss-ex…Ed!" He stuttered as the soapy suds stuck to her nipples. It was at this point that 'Shinji jr.' woke up from his slumber. Rei noticed and gave a hair thin smile along with a slight blush. She began rubbing the soap up and down her long pale legs and caught Shinji staring at her even more as she bent down, causing the thin smile she had to grow just a fraction.

"Well um…uh when do you want to…uh…study." Shinji continued to stare dumbly as Rei applied the shampoo to her short azure hair. He watched in raw fascination as the shampoo slithered its way down her neck, going around both her breasts, passed her navel, and finally between both her flawless legs. He let out audible gulp.

"I believe tomorrow at your apartment will be sufficient." Shinji nodded his head dumbly as she continued her shower. "Ikari-kun." Rei said in a surprisingly shy tone "Would you mind…washing my back for me?" Shinji stood there with his mouth open. After a few moments of impersonating a fish, something in his head told him he should at least nod yes. Taking it as his agreement, Rei handed Shinji the soap and turned around.

Shinji grabbed a washcloth and lathered up the soap. As he began rubbing her back with the washcloth he could hear small groans and moans coming from the blue haired pilot. Now, this wasn't the first time he's been with a female, far from it. In fact, you could say he was quite the ladies man, even if he'd deny it. With his adrenaline pumping faster and his built up feelings for her coming out, Shinji began scrubbing her sides. Rei's moans began to increase and get a little louder. Since she didn't tell him to stop, he continued rubbing.

Rei was in heaven. Sure she's touched herself before, self experimentation was something she'd had started doing long before she had even met Shinji. Even at her loyalist, she kept things from the Commander, but these feelings inside of her had never been this intense and it was starting to make her not think clearly. In her bliss, Rei began to lean back against Shinji's chest, causing his scrubbing hands to begin rubbing her navel. While slightly shocked at Rei's actions Shinji decided to go a little farther and began raising his hands farther up her abdomen until he rubbed against the bottom of her breasts. Rei moaned out so sensually that he decided to take it a step further.

As soon as Shinji began caressing her breasts she let out a deep moan of ecstasy and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly while still having her back towards him. This caused Shinji head to be right next to her ear.

"You okay Ayanami?" He purred into her ear causing the girl to shiver. Her answer was yet another moan of pleasure. He began to plant small kisses along her neck as he continued his tour of her assets. Rei started feeling a warm sensation growing within her and the sudden urge to have it released. She unconsciously unwrapped one of her arms from Shinji's neck and started lowering it downward. Shinji noticed and decided to take action to help the girl release her built up heat.

He lowered his own hand and met hers as she reached the petals of her womanly flower. He put his hand over hers and guided her to all the right spots that experience had taught him. Rei's body jerked as they both touched her sex. She let out a small mix of a cry and a moan. She was close and he knew it.

Shinji continued kissing her neck and caressing her right breast as his right hand and hers began to increase their exploration. Rei was panting and her breath was beginning to get heavy. She turned her head towards his and he gave her a passionate kiss as she reached her climax. Rei's body was shuddering and almost convulsing as she received the most intense orgasm she had ever felt

Using the toned muscles he'd gained from his Eva training, Shinji was able to hold her up with one arm as her legs turned to goo. It was a whole ten seconds of twitches and labored breathing until her orgasm had finally calmed. The two sat on the ground as the water continued to wash over them and cleanse both teens of Rei's juices. Rei tried to calm her heart beat and catch her breath as Shinji kissed her neck again. Her head was still in a daze.

"How was it Rei?" She was still breathing heavily and her answer came a bit slowly.

"It was…" She cracked a noticeable smile. "Very pleasant" Shinji wrapped his arms around Rei and gave her a hug that she returned to him as well.

"So" Shinji asked, "Do you still need help with Sex Ed tomorrow?"

"Yes." She answered while hugging him a little harder "We are currently studying penetration." It took hours for the goofy grin to leave his face after he heard her say that.

**¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · .**

**A/N:** **I'd like to apologize for the length. While these chapters are intended to be short and sweet, some may be longer due to actual story being put in them.**

**If you couldn't tell, this was my first try at writing a Lemon. My goal is to keep it nice and appropriate and not just some mindless fuck fest. We'll see how that goes considering this is a harem story.**

**Yep, all of the school girls of Eva will be in here, including a few of the more obscure females. I may also have a guest appearance from another anime as well as an OC character. I'll probably throw in Misato, Ritsuko, and Maya, but they'll take some more effort to make it slightly believable.**

**Review if you'd like to, but feedback is always appreciated.**

**Read ya Later**

.


End file.
